


Blathering Blatherskite!

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, and fenton almost dies, fenton is a useless romantic bi, reyna changes her parents' lives, reyna is born two years after canon takes place and this is an au of sorts ig, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: What happens when a superhero and a FOWL agent have a child? Reyna Cabrera happens, that's what.From the day she hatched, this young duck had a whole lot of chaos in her future. But she's never alone through it all.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee/Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 33
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I just made Reyna one day and got SUPER invested in her. This is my way of planning out a timeline and other specifics for her.
> 
> I /was/ gonna start off this fic by portraying Fenton first learning about his unborn child, but I didn't like the way I wrote that. So maybe that could come into play for chapter 2, where I plan to focus more on Gandra's perspective. She does play a big role, obviously, but for a while she has... problems getting in the way of being able to care for Reyna.
> 
> Some, shall I say, really _fowl_ problems.

Fenton was an anxious mess. It had only been a week since he was given the egg of his future child, but it was definitely the longest week of his life. It certainly began to affect the man while on duty. All Fenton could think about was the what ifs. 

_What if I get badly injured while crime fighting and I can't be there for the kid? What if something bad happens when I'm not at home to check the egg? What if word gets out that this child's father is Gizmoduck and it puts them in danger?_

"Lad, what's holding you back lately? You're not at your usual peak performance." Scrooge McDuck was bound to notice that something was wrong with Fenton, it was impossible to get anything past him.

Fenton's heart was racing, unsure how his boss would react to the news. "Do you want an honest answer or a lie that puts us both at ease for a bit?"

The older mallard shook his head slowly. "You know me, Cabrera. I want the truth. What reason have you ever had to lie to me?"

"No reason at all, sir. But this time, I'm not sure you'll be too happy with me."

Scrooge's judgemental gaze never failed to intimidate Fenton. There was no malicious intent in the gaze, it just made him incapable of dishonesty. Not like Fenton made a great liar, anyway. "Whatever it is, it won't upset me as much as hiding it from me does."

"My apologies, Mr. McDuck," Fenton took a deep breath. "But I haven't slept the past week, I'm running solely off of coffee. I got some… news."

"Would you mind telling me what it is so we can work around the stress? I do highly value the wellbeing of my employees, you know. And I'm not going to get mad, I promise."

The young drake pulled out his phone, responding only by showing Scrooge a picture he recently took of the egg. Shame was evident in Fenton's expression, as if he just made a mistake that would get him fired.

Scrooge's demeanor had changed entirely. He was left nearly speechless, only able to stare at the picture in order to make sure he was seeing it correctly. Fenton wasn't good at reading emotions, but he still noticed the panic in his boss's eyes.

"Mr. McDuck?" Fenton asked, voice feeble and quivering.

It took Scrooge a few seconds to respond, grabbing Fenton by the shoulders and making direct eye contact. "We cannae risk anything happening to you. I already left my own niece and nephews without a parent, and I refuse to let it happen to another child. Until further notice, Gizmoduck is on hiatus."

Had Fenton ever seen his boss in such a panicked state? Not at all. "But who will protect Duckburg? And I still need a paycheck!"

"I'll make some arrangements. You'll be going back to the lab with Gyro for a while, just don't let that egg out of your sight. And _please_ be careful with yourself, dammit." The pressure really was on now, huh?

"But wouldn't a lab also be dangerous for an egg?"

Scrooge sighed. "Make some unused space into a safe room, do something to keep the egg in sight but out of danger."

* * *

Fenton only felt more anxious after seeing his boss's panicked reaction. He walked into the lab the next day, holding his unhatched child in an egg pouch. Now he was going to have to deal with Gyro's reaction. _Just the last thing I need for my nerves right now._

He was sweating as he waited for Gyro to show up, firmly holding the egg pouch. It was only five minutes of waiting, but it felt like five hours.

"So," Gyro said upon entry. "Mr. McDuck told me everything. Normally I _would_ have something to say, but I can't even imagine what's going on in your head right now. So I'll take it easy on you."

Fenton let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you, Dr. Gearloose!"

Gyro nodded in acknowledgement of the man's gratitude. "Mr. McDuck asked that before we start any of the usual work, that we make a safe space for the egg to always be in sight but never in danger. For now, just... set it down on the couch. I'll have Manny keep an eye on it while we work."

A huge weight was lifted from Fenton's chest. Although Gyro had grown less calloused towards him over time, he was still slightly prone to overreactions.

However, this weight was placed back on his chest with only a single question from the scientist. "So how did all this even happen?"

_Oh, blathering blatherskite._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandra's life is flipped on its head thanks to one Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera.
> 
> But the FOWL life doesn't slow down for anyone. She only has one option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Gandra! Bit of a challenge, but I love delving into the perspective and feelings of characters like her. 
> 
> Also chapter one has probably the most comments I've ever gotten on a fic, and that doesn't even include my one reply to someone else! I didn't think this would get much circulation compared to my other fics, but I'm glad it had such a strong start. I just hope I keep the rest of this fic just as strong, haha.
> 
> My Tumblr is misslenabrooke if you wanna follow me!
> 
> Oh, and this is where the implications of, well you know, come in. This is the farthest it'll go, I assure you.

Gandra sighed. After last night, calling Fenton was the last thing she wanted to do. But she had to, it was the only option. The night's regrets kept repeating in her head, the regrets she thought would have no consequence. It was just an encounter that went a little overboard, right?

Nope. Gandra was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

"Fenton, we need to have a talk." She already felt like she was admitting defeat.

It didn't seem like Fenton was wanting a conversation either, but he had the decency to at least hear Gandra out. "If it's about last night-"

She rested her face on her free hand. "Listen, I know we shouldn't have done that. But this is serious. You'll have to meet up with me. The alleyway in town?"

The drake sighed. "This sounds like a trap. And besides, I thought that we weren't going to speak anymore. What could you possibly need to tell me in an alleyway that you can't over the phone?"

"Look, suit, we can get back to giving each other the cold shoulder _after_ we get this settled. But trust me on this one. You can even bring the Gizmosuit with you since I know you don't have any reason to believe me." Gandra just wanted this cleared up already. 

Curse that stubborn, handsome man.

* * *

"I'll give it to you straight. Last night was more than just a one time thing with no consequence." Gandra was holding a handbag with both hands.

Fenton crossed his arms. "It _was_ a one time thing! I thought we agreed not to talk about it."

"Well then, be careful next time when you're with someone else." She handed him the handbag, knowing based on his expression the exact second he realized what was happening.

 _"An egg?"_ Fenton never sounded this frightened around Gandra. "Are you… what even… I'm confused! It was only yesterday!"

She sighed. "Apparently, twenty-four hours is enough to flip your life on its fucking head. And we both know, I am _the_ last person that should be taking care of a kid. Unless I want all three of us to be in danger."

His mind was running a mile a minute. "What does that mean? What makes me more fit to look after a child?"

Gandra looked him in the eyes. "Associating with you is already enough for me to land in a world of trouble. But this? This could potentially endanger both of us _and_ the kid. I'm not heartless enough to endanger a baby, you know. And I'm not stupid, so you were obviously the best option,"

"Besides, you're much more trustworthy with a life than I am." She explained as she began to walk away.

"But- Gandra!" Fenton had a million questions. Why was that duck so hard to understand sometimes? Maybe it had something to do with her betraying him for her own goals… multiple times.

But Fenton knew that this would be a very odd way of getting back at him for essentially doing his hero's duty. And he knew Gandra truly _wasn't_ stupid enough to stoop so low. If she was trying to mess with him, there would be no need for such bluntness. Gandra was a woman of stealth and underhanded attacks.

Still, she already broke his heart and trust...

* * *

It was a good thing that Gandra wasn't supposed to take on any major missions this week, because all she wanted to do was lay down and pretend it was all okay.

Bad guys aren't supposed to cry, after all. She had to toughen up no matter how torn apart she felt. Taking the world from Scrooge McDuck was more important than some dumb feelings! Bradford had constantly ingrained this into the heads of his agents.

She _had_ to move on, whether she wanted to or not. There was no other choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton learns the beauty of the life cycle. He makes a vow to himself, his daughter, and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Reyna Isabel is finally here! I opted for less dialogue in this chapter and more description, in hopes of getting across just how Fenton feels seeing his daughter for the first time. I hope it works well enough!
> 
> Oh, Dahlia's here very briefly. Because what would a Lena Brooke Fic™ be without her?

The egg was _extremely_ close to hatching. So much so, it threw a wrench in the work getting done in the lab. In the middle of an experiment, Manny saw the egg starting to crack open ever so slightly and alerted the scientists.

Gyro had ultrasound technology that could determine the gender of an egg, although it had only been tested on Della's triplets nearly a decade and a half before. If the ultrasound worked just the same as it did back then, Fenton was going to welcome a daughter into the world. He tried not to jump to that conclusion immediately, under the slim chance of the ultrasound being wrong.

There was a small audience waiting for the egg to hatch. Fenton himself, obviously, his m'ma, Gyro, Manny & Lil Bulb, and Dahlia. The latter showed up both in support for her friend and to earn a badge in hatching supervision.

Fenton was in the middle of a rambling session about all the what ifs of the hatching when the last crack formed. He was cut completely silent as he saw his child for the first time, the whole room taking a good look with him.

"It's a girl!" Dahlia announced. "Louie owes me ten dollars!"

The room was filled with chatter from all except Fenton. He could only focus on one thing, the one that was now his entire world; his daughter.

She was so beautiful. Everything about her looked elegant, angelic, serene.

Her feathers were a smooth golden brown that reminded Fenton of sunshine. Her eyes were a blue like the sky on a sunny day with no clouds in sight. Oh, those eyes were just like her mother's! That was enough to make him cry, even without the addition of jet black hair which also looked like that of his lost love.

"Pollito? Are you okay?" M'ma's voice brought him back to reality.

Fenton felt tears forming and promptly wiped his eyes. "Fine, M'ma. I've just never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

She chuckled. "That's what I said when I first saw you. It's such a magical feeling, isn't it?"

"What's her name going to be?" Dahlia asked.

The man smiled as he held his daughter for the first time. "Reyna Isabel Cabrera."

The name held quite some meaning to Fenton. Isabel was a common middle name in his mother's side of the family, and Reyna meant 'queen'. Before laying eyes on his sweet Reyna, he already knew she would live up to such a regal name.

He knew that like many strong women before her, Reyna was going to become an amazing young lady that makes her family proud. Somehow, she was already making her father proud.

Right there and then, he swore that his life would be dedicated to making hers the best it could possibly be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I get to write my favorite definitely real boy! Apologies if he's somewhat out of character. Also, for a bit of context: Reyna hatching takes place 2 years after canon in this AU of sorts. I imagine that Boyd was first programmed to mentally and physically be 11, and every year Gyro essentially tweaks his hardware and stuff in a way that mimics aging. 
> 
> So Boyd is pretty much 13 here, but due to quite a lack of life experience he's still somewhat clueless about how the world works. And he doesn't stop being sweet, that's for sure!
> 
> Also, I'm worried that with each chapter I decrease in writing quality. Positive comments always encourage me, so I would love to continue getting them! Just as some reassurance that I'm not just making this for myself, you know.
> 
> Have a safe week, guys!

"Alright, Boyd, everything's looking fine," Gyro told the young droid. "There might be a few minor mood swings, but I wouldn't worry about it. It's normal for a thirteen year old boy."

Boyd beamed. "Thank you, Uncle Gyro! Can I have my lollipop now?"

"Sure. There might be some at Cabrera's desk, feel free to take one."

He jumped off the counter he was sitting on and back onto his feet. Skipping over to Fenton's desk, Boyd spotted the man in question. "Hello, Mr. Fenton!"

Fenton turned to him, offering a gentle smile. "Here for your annual checkup? I wasn't expecting a visitor today!"

Boyd's head tilted slightly in confusion as he noticed Fenton was holding something. He pointed to it. "What's that?"

"Oh, looks like I forgot to introduce you to someone," He walked over to Boyd in order to let him get a closer look. "This is Reyna."

Boyd's lightbulb-like eyes lit up. He had never seen a baby up close before! "Hello, Reyna!" He waved to the baby. "Did you build her?"

Fenton kissed Reyna on the forehead. "Oh, no. She came from an egg. Would you like to hold her?"

He nervously looked at the child and back at Fenton. "Oh, I wouldn't want to drop her! I'm afraid I have no experience with babies."

"I would have said the same thing a few months ago. But that's understandable!" He was still holding Reyna, who was now making grabby hands at Boyd. "Do you want to say hi, Rey of sunshine?" 

The girl responded with a giggle.

"Well then, how about I introduce you two on the couch? Then Boyd won't have to worry about dropping you." Fenton talked to Reyna as if she wasn't only a few months old, a fact that fascinated Boyd. To his knowledge, people typically didn't do that to babies. Was Reyna special? He wanted to know.

Boyd sat down on the nearby couch next to Fenton, who placed Reyna in the boy's lap. "Oh! She's rather soft! And adorable, too," Very interesting, indeed. Maybe Boyd should talk to her the way Fenton did? "It's nice to meet you, Reyna. I'm Boyd!"

Not too surprisingly, she didn't speak back. But she did smile up at Boyd, grabbing onto his arm as if trying to study it. (To be fair, she most likely had never seen a robot parrot.) Reyna started to giggle.

Boyd giggled in return. "What's she doing?"

"I think she likes you," Fenton ruffled the boy's hair. "She's a people person."

Reyna beamed, lightly tapping Boyd's cheek with her palm. Then she rested on his lap with a yawn.

"Oh, is she tired already?" Boyd liked this feeling. It was nice.

The mallard shrugged. "It looks like it. She's done nothing but play and watch TV today, though! I think she's a fan of Darkwing Duck."

"I don't want to wake her up, but I need to go back home soon!" He didn't want this moment to end.

Looking down at Reyna, Boyd realized something; that life was not only very beautiful, but much bigger than he could ever hope to imagine. Reyna was tiny, much tinier than him. And yet she had such a big life ahead of her, it was written in the stars. Boyd might have only met her today, but he couldn't help but want to see what fantastic things were in store for the young Cabrera.

He smiled at Reyna once again. "Actually, could you tell my parents that I want to stay for a little while?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also came up with an AU where Gandra decides to raise Reyna herself and bring her up in FOWL, leaving her in the dark about Fenton until one day she finds out on her own. Let me know if you'd like to see something with that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna has some questions for Fenton.
> 
> Questions that he isn't ready to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One swear in this chapter and veeeery slight en ess ef double you implications. Shouldn't be too jarring, though.
> 
> Partially inspired by Dead Mom from Beetlejuice, because while Gandra is very much alive and hasn't met Reyna yet (she's also 5 in this chapter but still), the vibe is still there. This is how Reyna feels right now about the mom she hasn't met, but what will she feel when Gandra comes back into her life?
> 
> We'll find out in due time, my friends.

The feeling of a child tugging at his sleeve was something Fenton experienced in his daily life. It was usually followed by questions like "Why does Uncle Gyro dress like a nerd?" or "What does the word Boyd taught me mean?" Regardless of how innocuous and juvenile these questions always were, Fenton appreciated them. He taught his daughter to always ask questions to things she wanted to learn, much like a scientist does in their daily life.

But today was not a day of innocent, easy questions. Fenton should've figured; his Reyna was in school now, after all, and was smart for her age on her own. Somehow it never occured to him that Reyna would dig into his past! What was he supposed to say?

"Daddy?" Reyna poked him repeatedly in an attempt to get his attention. "Daddy!"

He broke his focus from the current task at hand, turning to face her. "Yes, polluela?"

She tilted her head like a confused puppy. "Uncle Gyro just said I look like Mommy."

Fenton dropped his pencil. "He- He did?"

Reyna nodded. "Was Mommy pretty? ...Is she dead?"

The man nearly fell out of his seat. His daughter never failed to surprise him. "Honey, your mother is not dead. That's not a question you should just ask out of nowhere."

"Where is she?" The duckling didn't look like she would give up until getting some answers.

"I don't know, Rey," Fenton felt a stress headache coming. It ached to think about Gandra and where she was now, probably without a care in the world. Not even thinking about them. "Maybe one day we'll find out, okay?"

"Well, _was_ she pretty then?"

This question brought a deep blush to Fenton's cheeks. Was Gandra Dee pretty? Oh, please. 'Pretty' wasn't even a strong enough word to describe her. She was goddamn _radiant._ Fenton knew full well the kind of person Gandra was, but she still managed to look so elegant to him, as if sculpted by Aphrodite herself.

Their last night together had appeared in his dreams from time to time. It wasn't even the less innocent details that lingered in Fenton's mind to this day, but the smaller ones. Any good scientist is observant, after all. The way she fell asleep at his side that night, smiling gently as her eyes fluttered shut.

It temporarily made Fenton forget who he was dealing with. In that moment she had looked so gentle, and just as breathtaking as the first time he saw her. Oh, how he wished things could be that way for at least a little while longer...

Fenton didn't realize he got too caught up in the memories to give Reyna an answer. Luckily, the ever persistent girl was still there to remind him.

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Fine, honey," He lied. "I just didn't know how to answer that. But you do look a bit like her, and you know how much I tell you that you're the cutest little duckling in the world."

Reyna took a minute to process everything her father said, and hit him with another question that normal five year olds don't ask their parent. "Did Mommy love us?"

There was no way to answer honestly without upsetting her, nor could Fenton bring himself to lie. It would only lead to more questions, tears, or both. So, he answered with the first thing that came to mind.

"Didn't you say there was a Darkwing Duck marathon today? Maybe you should go visit the Mallard-McQuacks and watch with them."

Reyna's eyes lit up at the suggestion, and Fenton thanked his lucky stars that his daughter was still young enough to be distracted so easily. "And can I play with Gosalyn?"

"Of course, sweetie," Fenton took out his phone and dialed Launchpad's number before handing Reyna the phone. "Just tell Uncle Launchpad to come get you! And remember, don't stay too late."

The girl was bouncing in place as she did just that, talking a mile a minute to Launchpad through the phone. Her father, meanwhile, was too distracted to get back to work.

_**Did** she love us?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not how 5 year olds work, but the kind of 5 year old I was was the kind that emailed her mom from the teacher's computer. Not even kidding.
> 
> Also, this chapter was a bit rushed because I have some BIG things in store that I'm really excited about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her father hospitalized and in need of surgery, Reyna discovers the secret everyone hid from her for eight years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... different. You know how this fic has mostly been cute? In this chapter, everyone gets hurt. Especially Fenton. It might be a bit jarring for me to make this escalate so heavily, but for now I don't plan on making future chapters this heavy.
> 
> Also, just so no one's lost, here's how old everyone is in this chapter:
> 
> Reyna: 8  
> Fenton & Gandra: 38  
> Gyro: 46  
> Dahlia: 21  
> Gosalyn: 23 (she's here because she babysits Reyna)  
> M'ma: 62  
> Scrooge: Old as balls, man.

_ "What are you doing here? We swore eight years ago, it was over. This is my battle, suit." _

_ Gizmoduck sighed deeply. He wanted to see Gandra again, but not under these circumstances. However, the stakes were their lives; including the one they had created. "I'm not going to let them hurt you." _

_ Gandra blushed, crossing her arms. "Why not? All I've done is hurt you. You don't need me. Our… our kid doesn't need me." _

_ He put a metallic hand on her shoulder. "We do. They controlled you for years, and now that they know about our daughter, they want to tie up loose ends by getting rid of you. But you don't deserve it." _

_ "I let them control me! I became one of them! I'm the one that needs to pay the price!" She hesitated for a minute before saying her next words. "Also, it's a girl?" _

_ Gizmoduck nodded. "She looks just like you." _

_ It was then that the beeping brought the hero back to reality. Five seconds on the timer. He did the first thing that came to mind. _

_ Right as the timer hit one second, he jumped on top of it, letting the Gizmosuit take the hit. _

_ Gandra could swear that her world was just destroyed right in front of her eyes. _

* * *

"How are we going to tell her?" Scrooge asked, knowing that one of his worst nightmares just became a reality.

Gyro paced around the room nervously, rubbing his temples. "We can't just tell a child that her father's in critical condition! And we can't hide it from her either!"

"And what if he doesn't make it?" This was the only question that could be asked before a tiny voice cut through the tension.

"Uncle Scrooge? Uncle Gyro?" It was Reyna. She was standing there with Gosalyn Mallard-McQuack, who had just picked her up from school. "What's going on?"

While normally not in tune with his emotions, it was taking Gyro all his energy to stay composed. Over the years, he found himself attached to the duckling who had become such a huge part of his life. Nevertheless, he kept calm (for now) as he responded.

"Miss Mallard-McQuack, get Reyna back in the car. We have to make a hospital visit."

Gosalyn nodded solemnly, picking the girl up. "Can do."

"Is Daddy okay?" She asked. The way her eyes watered was more than enough to leave both Gyro and Scrooge totally wrecked.

"Let's hope, lass." Scrooge said.

* * *

Much to Reyna's chagrin, a nurse stopped her to talk.

"So, room 415?" She asked.

Reyna nodded, not in the mood for conversation.

"Well, we only allow two visitors maximum at a time. We're trying to limit visiting time due to the patient's worsening condition, but there's a woman in the room who we can't get to leave. See if you can get her to calm down, but don't stay too long." The nurse explained.

She headed straight for room 415 without a single word to the nurse, annoyed that she wasn't with her dad already.

And sure enough, someone was already in there. Standing by Fenton's hospital bed was an unfamiliar woman who appeared to be in her late thirties. The woman might've been a stranger to Reyna, but something about her felt odd.

The little girl did a loud fake cough to get her attention. "I would appreciate it if you got out of the way, lady. We need some time alone."

The older woman looked at Reyna and back at Fenton a couple of times, looking absolutely stunned. "Are you-"

"His daughter. So please leave. You're being creepy."

The woman sat down, clutching her chest in shock. "You really do look like me."

Reyna crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "Who  _ are _ you? And why are you with my dad?"

She already felt her eyes watering, promptly wiping her eyes. "That's the thing. I'm your mother."

* * *

A few awkwardly silent minutes later, the two were shooed out of the room so some nurses could work on Fenton. They were sent back to the waiting room, where they were greeted by Gyro, Scrooge, Gosalyn, M'ma Cabrera, and Dahlia Duck.

Reyna was  _ very  _ upset, and had some questions. Not exactly sure who to ask, she pointed to her alleged 'mother'. "Who's she?"

The adults all looked at each other, as if trying to decide who would tell her.

"Gandra Dee," M'ma Cabrera was the one to answer. "Your mother."

Gyro nodded. "It's true. Recently we found out that an evil organization called FOWL has been lurking in the shadows for a decade, and she was part of it."

"You knew who she was this whole time and didn't tell me? You didn't tell me she abandoned me and Daddy?"

Dahlia tried to make peace with Reyna. "She didn't abandon you. It would've been risky for all three of you if FOWL found out. Your dad is seen as an enemy to them. And now that they know, this is the result. No one wanted to endanger you in the process."

Reyna was so upset about the situation that she began to sob. "Then you should've just lied and told me I have no mom."

Gandra lowered her head in shame. "I know. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Don't talk to me!" Her voice was straining from the tears, starting to adapt a shaky tone. "I just want to be here for Daddy."

One of the nurses walked back into the waiting room, addressing Reyna and the group of adults. "Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera has regained consciousness. He wants to speak to you all. We have some news."

* * *

Still a sobbing mess on the way back to room 415, Reyna was clinging onto Gosalyn, who along with Dahlia was reassuring her.

"It looks like I'm going to be okay, but I'll have to stay for a week or so. I'm still in bad shape, but my burns are starting to sting less. I'm going to need surgery, though." Fenton announced to his group of visitors.

"Surgery? What kind?" Scrooge asked. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he was already thinking about the medical bills.

He sighed. "That's the bad part. They can't do anything to save my arm, so I need to… have it amputated."

"But you're gonna be fine otherwise, right?" Asked M'ma.

"I should be. Apparently, I seem to have made it purely out of luck."

Reyna was finished crying, for now. She decided to confront her dad. "You lied to me. You lied about Mom."

Ah, the conversation Fenton had so dreaded for eight years now. It was impossible to avoid, given the fact that Gandra was still right there.

"I wanted to protect you, mija. You're too young to properly process all of this. But I also couldn't stand there and let your mother get hurt, or it would've been her in this bed." Fenton felt like he let his daughter down. Even if Gandra was her mother and the love he never quite got over, he felt like Reyna was disappointed in him.

"Why'd you do it, Daddy?"

The man closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts together. "I love her. I tried to stop, I really did. And even if she forgot me, I didn't want her to get hurt. Call me crazy, but I always knew deep down she was a good person. She didn't deserve to be punished for how I felt about her,"

Fenton looked directly at the mother of his child, as if he felt guilty for worrying about her. "I'm sorry to you too, Gandra. I know you already had too much going on in life to be thinking about little ol' me."

She walked over to the side of the bed and gently kissed Fenton's forehead. "That's where you're wrong, suit."

"Wrong about what?"

Gandra smiled. God, how Fenton missed that smile. "I never stopped thinking about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I'm not sure how I feel about the way I executed this chapter, but I love the idea I had here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Gyro Gearloose feel about this reunion of lovers?
> 
> Conflicted, to say in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most I've written Gyro, hah. The contents of this chapter weren't planned from the beginning so I tried my best. Astro Boyd just got me feeling things, man.
> 
> Oh, and I confused myself a few times here, but here Fenton is 38 and Gyro is 46. It's a continuation of last chapter.

If you asked Gyro Gearloose about his subordinate, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, he'd say he doesn't particularly enjoy the man's presence.

That was a lie.

Fenton was filled with a number of quirks. He often bounced on the soles of his feet when very excited about something. He always spoke a bit fast, to the point where not paying attention for a second would make one forget what he was talking about. He stuck his tongue out a little when in deep thought, usually during experiments. Fenton's eyes were light brown, reminding Gyro of sunshine & honey…

_ Nope, nope, nope! That's stupid. He's just so stupidly cheery all the time. _

Fenton was always much more chipper than Gyro, that was a fact. The former was still a bit young and hadn't been beaten down by the world. Not that their age difference was particularly large, but Gyro's extra eight years on Fenton were filled with enough pain to last him centuries. Fenton made him miss the days when he was in his thirties, so carefree despite all that happened with Dr. Akita and the Spear of Selene. One could even say that Gyro wished he was more like him.

Fenton had proven himself various times to be more than just some optimistic dork. But none as much as the day his daughter hatched. Gyro couldn't forget the moment Fenton first saw Reyna if he tried. God, he looked like everything he ever wanted just appeared before his very eyes. Even an outsider could tell that Fenton's life changed drastically in that moment, but not in a bad way. Far from it, actually. But Gyro felt guilty about the very first thing he noticed about  _ Reyna. _

She looked so much like… her. Gandra Dee. One could say Gyro & Gandra went way back. Not only did Gandra once electrocute him, but they had a middle school rivalry. Naturally, it ended with Gyro 'winning', a thing she hated him for. But he had no idea when or why she became evil! Somehow, though, this past rivalry wasn't the reason why Reyna's striking resemblance bothered him.

It was the fact that  _ Gandra  _ was the one Fenton loved.

_ Get over yourself, Gearloose! You've seen him pine for her for two years now. This was bound to happen some way or another.  _ **_Why are you jealous?_ **

He couldn't answer that. Or did he just not want to admit anything to himself?

* * *

It all started when Gyro promoted Fenton. The other hugged him a bit too tightly. Such physical contact normally made Gyro panic; making his throat tighten and feeling like he couldn't breathe. So why was it different with him of all people?

And then there was that time in the lab where Fenton got so excited about whatever he was infodumping about that he absentmindedly grabbed Gyro's hand. This caused the chicken's face to heat up, and he had to excuse himself in order to splash some cold water on his face.

Don't forget how he started thinking of Fenton coming into the lab in the morning as the highlight of his day. Gyro couldn't help it; no matter how he acted, it was hard to stay upset with that smile ever so present.

Or how eventually, Gyro found himself getting attached to a non robotic infant for the first time as Reyna grew. She looked like her mother, sure, but acted just like her father. It was oddly endearing. 

Reyna became attached to Gyro almost instantly. She always wanted to play with him when Fenton wasn't available. She constantly made grabby hands at Gyro and wouldn't stop until she got picked up. He wouldn't admit it outright, but Gyro had become accustomed to the mini Cabrera and didn't mind in the slightest.

He didn't want to leave the Cabrera family's lives any time soon.

* * *

_ "I never stopped thinking about you." _

The words were like a knife to the gut. Gyro hadn't expected for Fenton to risk his life for Gandra's, or for her to come back missing him. He was grateful Fenton was alive, but felt even worse than before with her back. Gyro should be happy for Fenton, after all his feelings for Gandra were apparently reciprocated!

As Gyro anxiously waited for the operation to be finished, he couldn't help but think of how much things would change for the Cabreras. Gandra couldn't go back to FOWL, after all, if the attempt on her life wasn't enough to indicate it. And Fenton could've died, so it would make sense for him and Gandra to want to make up for the lost time. Then Reyna wouldn't need him. Fenton wouldn't see him as his partner in raising her. There would be no need for him in the family.

But Gyro needed  _ them. _

* * *

"Dr. Gearloose?" These were Fenton's first words as he woke up after surgery. "Where's M'ma and Gandra and Reyna?""

Gyro shrugged slightly. "Please, you know you can call me Gyro. And I told them to go get some rest at home. They probably have too much on their minds right now."

The man blushed slightly, chuckling. "I'm flattered that you were concerned about me and the three of them, Gyro, but you didn't have to stay in that waiting room the whole time."

Gyro scoffed. "Oh, please. I'd be wasting my time otherwise. And besides, Manny's been keeping the lab under control. Mr. McDuck and Dahlia had something to attend to, and Ms. Mallard-McQuack's fathers wanted her back home. I don't really.. have much of a life to get distracted by."

Fenton looked over at the space where his left arm used to be, which was now empty. "It's gonna take some getting used to having only one arm."

"You know I'll make you a prosthetic."

The duck beamed. "You're being really generous right now, Gyro. And you know Della Duck would be happy to assist me with that."

"Well, you  _ did _ almost die. You've become a really big part of my life this past decade, Fenton." Gyro said.

Fenton's eyes widened. "You don't call me Fenton, even now."

He shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

"Can I… give you a hug, Gyro?" Fenton asked awkwardly. "I know you don't like them, so I'm asking. I'm just, you know, really thankful for you being here for me."

Gyro sighed, acting like he wasn't secretly wanting this. "I'll allow it." He walked over to Fenton's bedside, extending his arms out to wrap around the other man's frame. Fenton tried his best to return the gesture with just one arm, but still managed to hold on tightly.

"Can I tell you something, Gyro?" Fenton whispered mid hug.

"Of course. Anything." Gyro started blushing.

He took a deep breath. "Ever since Reyna was born, you've been a big part of her life. I don't know what raising her would've been like without you. And it's made me think of you in a new light."

"What are you saying?"

Fenton somehow pulled Gyro closer. "There's two people I fell for all those years ago."

Neither man knew who kissed the other first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind last minute on making this chapter end on a sad note! Not sure how I feel about the execution, but it's something at least.


End file.
